legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tio Plato
CS3 = |-|Zero = Tio Plato is a main character and a heroine of The Legend of Heroes: Zero/Ao duology. Tio is one of Epstein Foundation's orbal staff testers, similar to other orbal staff testers in the series, she writes a general report of her usage with it. She is good friends with Juna Crawford, having encountered her a few times in the past, especially in Liberl. Profile Appearance Tio wears her hair in twintails while leaving some of it down. She has light blue hair and wears a mauve colored dress underneath a matching cape. She wears a headband resembling cat ears, that glow when using her enhanced 'senses'. As of Trails of Cold Steel III, she wears a white coat over her dress instead of her cape, the same as her old friend Randy Orlando. Personality Tio is a small and reserved girl. She is very polite at first meeting, but warms up overtime and gives a bit of subtle sass and jokes. Tio loves all things cute, especially Mishy, but does not like to admit it. Character Profile Little is known about her past, but she worked as part of the Foundation's research team since early childhood due to her being a genius. After reaching 14, she was transferred to Crossbell State in exchange to establish the Police's newest division, the Special Support Section. In truth, she enrolled as Epstein Foundation's tester for the new Orbal Staffs while researching on the "Eion System", a link system which is said to enable the “resonance connection of info-processing” between humans and machines. Overtime with her new friends, Lloyd, Elie and Randy, Tio solved a variety of cases while confronting her traumatizing past against the D∴G Cult. After the incident, she began to open up more than being the team's techno-operator, but more closely to Lloyd, the younger brother of her savior. After Crossbell was annexed, Tio was temporarily called back to Foundation HQ, but decided to return to Crossbell for her friends's sake. Although under surveillance by the Imperial Intelligence Division, she still keeps ahead of all research as engineering chief while simultaneously working behind the scenes as a “liaison.” Background Tio was captured by the D∴G Cult when she was a child. The lodge she resided in was located in the Calvard Republic, where children like her were experimented on in order to collect data for the cult's drug, Gnosis. Over time Tio began to lose her feelings, as a side effect of the experimentation she had been submitted to. She could not feel anything but pain and fear. Due to the tests for data collection, Tio's senses were enhanced, which allowed her to especially hear anything more than the average human. Tio was the only successful subject in her lodge, for all the other children could not take the the suffering and high doses of drugs. She could only hear screams and see blood as the rest of the children died at the expense of the demonic experiment. Guy Bannings, Arios Maclaine, and Sergei Lou successfully infiltrated Tio's lodge and put an end to the D∴G Cult's schemes. After their plans being crushed, the cult all committed suicide to leave no traces of what was to come next. Tio recalls Guy stepping over all the bodies littered on the floor just to reach the only surviving life, herself, Tio Plato. Notes/Trivia *According to Estelle during their first meeting, she giggled about her and Lloyd's names being the same as her friends came home in Liberl.Zero-Ch01: A Wolf Day Afternoon cutscene *As of Ao no Kiseki, Tio became the 3rd party character to utilize a mecha as her S-Craft. *Randy's nickname for Tio is "PeTiote," which references to her tiny structure. *Renne, like Tio, was also a victim of the D∴G Cult's experiments. References Category:Female Characters Category:Orbal Staff Users Category:Special Support Section Category:Crossbell Police Category:Heroines Category:Main Party Members Category:Protagonists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Game Party Members Category:Geniuses Category:Crossbell Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters